2016–17 in Italian football
The 2016–17 season is the 115th season of competitive football in Italy. Promotions and relegations (pre-season) Teams promoted to Serie A * Crotone * Cagliari * Pescara Teams relegated from Serie A * Carpi * Frosinone * Hellas Verona Teams promoted to Serie B * Cittadella * SPAL * Benevento * Pisa Teams relegated from Serie B * Como * Livorno * Modena * Virtus Lanciano National teams Italy national football team UEFA Euro 2016 |time=21:00 |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Giaccherini Pellè |stadium=Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Lyon |attendance=55,408 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} |time=15:00 |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Éder |goals2= |stadium=Stadium Municipal, Toulouse |attendance=29,600 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} |time=21:00 |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Brady |stadium=Stade Pierre-Mauroy, Villeneuve-d'Ascq |attendance=44,268 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) }} |time=18:00 |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Chiellini Pellè |goals2= |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance=76,165 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} ---- |time=21:00 |team1= |score=1–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Özil |goals2=Bonucci |stadium=Nouveau Stade de Bordeaux, Bordeaux |attendance=38,764 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) |penaltyscore=6–5 |penalties1= * Kroos * Müller * Özil * Draxler * Schweinsteiger * Hummels * Kimmich * Boateng * Hector |penalties2= * Insigne * Zaza * Barzagli * Pellè * Bonucci * Giaccherini * Parolo * De Sciglio * Darmian }} Friendlies |score = 1–0 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1= Pellè |goals2= |stadium = Ta' Qali National Stadium |location = Ta' Qali, Malta |attendance = 17,000 |referee = Alan Mario Sant ( ) |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 2–0 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1= Candreva De Rossi |goals2= |stadium = Stadio Marc'Antonio Bentegodi |location = Verona, Italy |attendance = 27,702 |referee = Bas Nijhuis ( ) |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 1–3 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1= Pellè |goals2= Martial Giroud Kurzawa |location = Bari, Italy |stadium = Stadio San Nicola |attendance = 39,000 |referee = Björn Kuipers ( ) |result = L |stack = yes }} |score = 0–0 |team2 = |report = http://int.soccerway.com/matches/2016/11/15/world/friendlies/italy/germany/2242196/?ICID=HP_MS_02_06 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium = San Siro |location = Milan, Italy |attendance = 48,600 |referee = Artur Soares Dias ( ) |result = D }} |score = |team2 = |report = |goals1= |goals2= |stadium = Amsterdam Arena |location = Amsterdam, Netherlands |attendance = |referee = |result = |stack = }} 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification |score = 1–3 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1= Ben Haim II |goals2= Pellè Candreva Immobile |stadium = Sammy Ofer Stadium |location = Haifa, Israel |attendance = 30,000 |referee = Sergei Karasev ( ) |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 1–1 |report = http://www.fifa.com/worldcup/matches/round=276483/match=300332075/index.html |team2 = |goals1= De Rossi |goals2= Vitolo |stadium = Juventus Stadium |location = Turin, Italy |attendance = 38,470 |referee = Felix Brych ( ) |result = D }} |score = 2–3 |team2 = |report = http://www.fifa.com/worldcup/matches/round=276483/match=300332076/index.html#nosticky |goals1= Nestorovski Hasani |goals2=Belotti Immobile |stadium = Philip II Arena |location = Skopje, Macedonia |attendance = 19,195 |referee = Danny Makkelie ( ) |result = W }} |score = 0–4 |team2 = |report = http://www.fifa.com/worldcup/matches/round=276483/match=300332067/index.html#nosticky |goals1 = |goals2 = Belotti Immobile Candreva |stadium = Rheinpark Stadion |location = Vaduz, Liechtenstein |attendance = 5,864 |referee = Ivan Bebek ( ) |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = |team2 = |report = |goals1= |goals2= |stadium = |location = TBD, Italy |attendance = |referee = |result = |stack = yes }} League season Serie A Serie B Lega Pro Serie D Cup competitions Supercoppa Italiana Coppa Italia Category:Italian football seasons